


My Beloved Family

by Ashley2010



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bollywood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, OC, based off a movie, maybe a musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley2010/pseuds/Ashley2010
Summary: A story of three brothers who never thought they would find love like their parents. But as the days go by the find out they might have a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read!!!!!!!!!!!!! You need to watch these videos, these chapters are based off of them.
> 
> https://youtu.be/gzcfLGP9RR8
> 
> https://youtu.be/WiT63VCsg5w
> 
> https://youtu.be/sQ0zy8h12fs
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates: Ashley20191

Hello 

My name is Aaditi Nikiforov, I’m a 51 year old woman with 3 kids. They’re names are Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Nikiforov and Phichit Nikiforov. 

Today is my wedding anniversary with my lovely husband Ivan Nikiforov. Can you believe it? We spent 20 years together and let me tell you it was the best 20 years of my life.

Yes we had our ups and downs, with me being infertile to the small business that wasn’t doing well until now. We got over our problems by facing them together.

I was in New York when I met him, I went for a job interview since it was my first time living in New York. I got the job and weeks later we started to hangout outside work. But one day when we were out eating lunch and having a good time he got a phone call. 

His 8 year old son Victor was in the hospital because he broke his hand falling down the stairs in school. We got there in time but unfortunately the damage were permanent. At that time I didn’t know he had a child or was even married.

However when everything calmed down Ivan opened up to me. He told me that his wife had died during childbirth and now he’s taking care of him by himself. It was the first time I ever saw such a broken person in front of me. I didn’t know what to do so I hugged him.

I told him that I could only imagine what that was like but I also opened up to him. 

I told him that I at one point I wanted a child of my own and I went to sperm bank to get pregnant but unfortunately I had a miscarriage.

That night we both told each our darkest and deepest secrets in the parking lot of the hospital despite only knowing each other for only a month.

After Victor got out of the hospital, I got to know him better. When Ivan and I hanged out Victor would tag along. 

On Victors 9th birthday we celebrated it in Ivan’s back yard. Victors friends was having fun and when I handed Victor his gift his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He hugged me and said something that made me and Ivan cry.

He said “Thanks Mom”

I tried to hold back my tears but it escaped 

Eventually Ivan and I started dating. 

Then one faithful day my love drove to my apartment and called me outside. It was raining and a little chilly too. I had an umbrella in my hand for him. 

He yelled at the top of his lungs “Aaditi I love you, when you came into my life it was like a new fire started to burn inside of me. I’m asking you to marry me”

At that time I was half asleep but his statement woke me up.

“Please note that I’m not asking you to replace my wife, I want you to be my wife”

I said yes

Later on we adopted Phichit, Victor was very happy to have someone else around the house. He got used to only using only one hand but Phichit always helped him either way 

Phichit was the perfect addition to the family he loved to skate and he loved hamsters. Despite being adopted into a rich family Phichit saved up his money and brought his first hamster himself. But he still asked us to buy the cage and other things. 

Victor who watched Phichit skate decided to try for himself and his hand didn’t stop him. Victor eventually learned to skate almost like a pro. Both Phichit and Victor worked hard and saved up enough money to buy their own skate rink so they wouldn’t bother anyone and skate freely. 

Then Yuri came to the family. He was the silent type but also very spicy, whenever Victor and Phichit showed him affection he would tell them to piss off but secretly he liked the affection.

Yuri also started to skate, he was a natural and he also came up with the idea to create a YouTube account and post him and his brothers skating online. The idea worked perfectly in weekes their videos got almost 1 million views.

I’m so proud of them for all of their accomplishments. I just hope that there future is filled with more beautiful things.

And before I go I want my kids to find the same type of love I found. I want to see them get married. My kids all sat me and Ivan down one day.

They each told us their stories.

It started with Victor expressing his feelings of his dead biological mother to breaking his arm to me coming into his life.

Then Phichit to how greatfull he was for us to adopt him and he expressed his concern of how he felt like a burden on our heads. When Phichit said that both me and Ivan was already crying. 

When it was Yuri’s turn he hesitated but he spoke. He told us that he never thought anyone could love him because of his attitude and how his parents left which fueled that thought even more. He told us that we got that though out of his head when we adopted him. And his brothers made him feel at home. 

By the looks on Victors and Phichit’s face this was the first time they heard this too

Then they all paused and breathed in. They told us that they weren’t normal and will never be normal. Then Victor said he was bisexual and that if we don’t accept him it’s ok because we’ve done enough for him.

Both me and Ivan tried to tell him that we accepted him but the shushed us before we could even try. 

Phichit explained that he was pansexual and that honestly he just wanted to be loved

Yuri said he was gay and he looked down with a look of disappointment. 

When they finished both me and Ivan just got up and hugged all three of them.

Ivan told them that it’s ok, they're not disappointments and that he loved them. I told them that I was sorry for not creating an environment for them to feel accepted.

After that night my babies were happier than ever. Even Yuuri looked less disappointed.

And here I am, 30 years of love.

I just hope my kids get this type of happiness in their life I will make sure if it.

This is my family’s story to happiness.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary party!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read!!!!!!!!!!!!! You need to watch these videos, these chapters are based off of them.
> 
> https://youtu.be/gzcfLGP9RR8
> 
> https://youtu.be/WiT63VCsg5w
> 
> https://youtu.be/sQ0zy8h12fs
> 
> Follow me on Instagram for updates:https://www.instagram.com/_dead_bun_/
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates: Ashley20191

Everyone was out and about for the big anniversary party. The decorators were running around and Aaditi was already up helping around.

If it wasn’t for Ivan who took her hand and dragged her away from the kitchen she would’ve done everything herself. But he made sure he got her out and the cooks in the kitchen gave him a thumbs up.

He lead her into the backyard where the henna station had been set up and ready to go. The theme of the party was mix of Indian and Russian.

“It’s our anniversary you need to relax you’re always working” he said as he made sure she sat down on the huge blanket laid out for everyone to sit on.

“The same goes for you”, she looked at him as he sat next to her. “Well you’re family is coming over soon and if they see you doing work they’re going to think I’ve been a bad husband” the henna workers laughed.

“But you’re not and they know that” she said as she sticked out her tongue at him. He shook his and chuckled. “Still cute” he whispered under his breath but Aaditi didn’t hear because she was busy explaining the henna design she wanted.

“Mommm~” Ivan looked over to the door where Victor looked lost. “I’m over here” Victor turned his head towards her voice and a grin appeared on his face as he walked out the house.

“Happy anniversary~” he sang as he walk over to us. He tried to lean down and hug us but he couldn’t so he pouted. “Oh stop pouting you can hug us later”, Ivan said, “but you could get up and hug me” Victor said looking down at him.

“Nahhh I’m too comfy” Ivan said as he laid on the blanket putting his head in Aaditi’s lap. Victor stuck his tongue at Ivan which instantly reminded him of Aaditi.

He was amazed that despite Victor and Aaditi not being related, they managed to have a lot in common. Victor walked over to his Aaditi and said

“I gotta go pick up grandma do you need anything before I get back” Aaditi looked up at her son and smiled “No Vitya, just be careful, ok” Victor smiled “Of course” and waved goodbye to everyone.

Aaditi’s eyes widen as she looked down to Ivan.  
“Love who’s picking up your sister and mother” she asked, Ivan was playing with her long, straight black hair. “No one”

“Huh” Aaditi was now more confused than she was before. “You know my mom she never wants to bother anyone not even me, her own son” Ivan faked cried “she’s so thoughtful isn’t she” Aaditi smiled

She remembered the first time she met her mother-in-law, Alexandra. Both Ivan and Aaditi decided that it would be a good idea to reveal that they were dating to both of their parents, it was good timing because Ivan’s mom came from Russia to visit Ivan and Aaditi’s mother (Deepa) finally decided that she should visit New York.

They both brought their mothers to a restaurant, Aaditi came in first her mom was very confused when she asked for a table for four instead of two. She had to tell her mom that some friends were coming over. Her mom joked and said “oh hahaha I thought you were finally gonna introduce me to your boyfriend” and Aaditi’s heart stopped for a split second. They both laughed it off.

When Ivan arrived he walked over to the table with his moms arm wrapped around his. His mother was very confused when Ivan walked over to a table with two people already sitting there and sat down. Ivan was very nervous that day which made Aaditi even more nervous. They prepared a speech and everything but what they weren’t prepared for was when both of the moms said “omg is that your boyfriend/girlfriend” and both of them just nodded. Eventually they introduced each other and the moms were very accepting of the relationship.

Aaditi was snapped out of her thoughts when Yuri and Phichit yelled for their dad to go over to them.  
“We need to go get you shaped up” Phichit and Yurio just shrugged. Ivan quickly sat up careful to not mess up the henna workers.

“I forgot about that” he said looking at Aaditi “You forget a lot of stuff” she said. Ivan Chuckled and Aaditi a goodbye kiss on her cheek.

::::::::::

Aaditi was sitting on her with a professional makeup guru doing her makeup when Victor came bursting into the room.

“Mom!! Grandma is here with Aunty too” Victor yelled. “Vitya don’t yell I can hear you”

“Sorry and who do we have here” he said winking at the makeup guru who giggled in response. “Oh leave her alone Victor”

“Oh my love you look so beautiful”

Everyone shifted their gaze to the door, “Mom, Oh My God welcome” Deepa and walked over to her daughter with Victors help of course,she may be old but she was still fast without his help. Deepa hugged her daughter and congratulated her.

It was a beautiful moment indeed however Deepa has to leave to also get ready.Eventually everyone arrived and Aaditi put on the dress her sons picked out for her.

It was a floor length, V-neck dress that had and Indian pattern on it. When she wore she felt proud that her sons picked it out for her, she looked beautiful in it.

Ivan had on a suit with a similar pattern too. They both looked gorgeous in their attire.The boys wore a simple grey suit with a white tie. The family was gorgeous and everyone knew it. Especially the fans of the boys YouTube channel. They knew how beautiful the boys were.

So when they uploaded their family pictures on Instagram, likes for all over the world flooded their notifications instantly. It didn’t stop there either, the boys had their own fandom that made edits, memes and of course fanfictions. When the did collabs with other YouTubers, their fans would instantly make the other party famous.

Everyone cheered, joyful laughter filled the air as Aaditi and Ivan feel in love all over again. Family and friends danced, some even made speech’s.

“Ivan,Aaditi happy anniversary!!” Said a Japanese man about the same size as Ivan. “Thank you Toshiya” they both hugged Toshiya.

He was a long business partner of the company but more of a friend to Ivan. They both grew their businesses together however Toshiya had to back to Japan when his wife gave birth to their first child. It wasn’t until last year they got to see each other.

“Oh my god Mr.Katsuki it's been so long” Victor walked over and hugged the man who looked surprised “Victor, my lord is that you” he said as he pulled back to study the tall man's face “look at you, you got so tall” they all laughed “I’m sorry I couldn’t visit you when you came back it’s been so busy around here” Toshiya shook his head “No Victor it’s alright, you’re a grown man, you have a life to live” Victor grinned

“Oh right let me introduce you to my son, Yuuri~”Toshiya called to the small Japanese boy who was standing awkwardly in the corner. He looked over and smiled awkwardly to his father. When his dad gestured for him to come over, he stumbled over his own feet but managed to catch himself before he embarrassed himself even more.

Victor found it cute when Yuuri looked up into his eyes for a split second and looked away. That made the Russian grin even more.

“This is Yuuri Katsuki, he just finished college and is working on taking over my business one day” Yuuri smiled at everyone he raised his hand up for a handshake from Victor and Victor took the shaking hand in his and pulled Yuuri into a hug with his only arm, “hahaha you are so cute! You look just like your father” Victor said laughing. He allowed Yuuri to back away from the hug, Yuuri smiled nervously,

“ I’ve been told that a lot but I don’t really see” he said as he looked up. At this point the parents left the two alone to converse. After Victor talked more he noticed that Yuuri became less nervous and more carefree.

“So what’s it like in Japan?? I heard that during spring the cherry blossom trees becomes pink and the leaves fall off making it beautiful” he asked. Yuuri looked up again, this time he stared off into the distant and smiled

“Japan is beautiful” he looked over to Victor “You should definitely visit Japan” he said as he pushed up his glasses. Victor hadn’t noticed how beautiful Yuuri was until he actually looked at Yuri as he pushed his heir back which was already slicked backwards. Yuuri’s eyes shined bright when he looked at Victor which caused him to snap out of his gaze with a cough. He looked away from Yuuri.

“Victor it’s almost time” Phichit said as he walked over to the pair. “Oh hello there, my names Phichit” Yuuri spooked hands with Phichit “My names Yuuri”

Phichit smiled “just like our Yuri” he said, “Oh that’s right you have the same name as Yuri” Victor said to Yuri who looked confused.

“Oi, I heard my name what do you want?” Everyone turned their heads to the short blonde besides Phichit. “Look Yuri he has the same name as you do” Victor said as he walked over and ruffled his hair, Yuri grunted

“There can only be one Yuri” he said and Yuri looked confused and before he could respond back-

“Attention Attention”,Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to the girl on stage.

“ I would like to call up the happy couple on stage please. Aaditi and Ivan happily walked up hand in hand. Everyone applauded, “There’s a tradition in my family that on such a special occasion the couple needs to say special something to the other half that they would like to share”

Ivan and Aaditi looked confused, they had no idea what to say. When the girl handed the microphone to Ivan he paused.

“What can I say” he smiled “Thank you”

Aaditi looked at Ivan, her eyes shined with love when she smiled. “What did I have when I met her, I had a almost failing business and a little Victor in my hands, yet she held my hand and walked with me. Never letting go”

Aaditi could only look at him, she gently took the microphone from him. “And what did I have. Nothing but you gave me everything. Love, family and a home”. Everyone clapped when Aaditi said that. “So thank you” They both hugged each other, never wanting to part but they had to cause Ivan wasn’t done.

He took the microphone again “Do you guys know what my gift to her is?” Everyone shook their heads. “My gift is that I will make sure my sons find love and when they get married, I will dedicate all if my time to her and only her” Aaditi smiled and looked down.

Yuuri also smiled when he looked over to Victor who had a very noticeable blush on his face. It wasn’t only him but the rest of the brothers did too.

The girl on the stage looked over to them And mouthed, “it’s time” Yuuri was confused. “Oh that wasn’t for you it’s for us. We’re going to perform” Phichit said grinning.

“Yeah we’ve been practicing this for months so cheer us on” Victor said as he walked over to the stage. The lights dimmed and something projected onto the wall in the back, it looked like lyrics of a song.

Then Victor, Yuri and Phichit walked up into the stage with a microphone in each of their hands. However what Yuri hadn’t noticed until now was that one of Victors hands was always in his pocket. It was his broken hand.

Then slowly the music started and Victor started to sing.

 **Yeh To Sach Hai Ki Bhagwan Hai**  
(Though it’s true that there is God)

The song was in Hindi but the lyrics was projected in the background so everyone new the sweet words the sing for their parents.

 **Hai Magar Phir Bhi Anjaan Hai**  
(But he is unknown to everybody)

You could hear the love in Victor’s voice. Aaditi and Ivan could only stare in awe at their oldest child singing to them.

 **Dharati Pe Roop Ma Bap Ka**  
(He is recognized on earth)

Victor kept singing and Phichit and Yuri pointed at their parents.

 **Us Vidhata Ki Pehchan Hai**  
(In the form of parents)

Aaditi and Ivan was taken back from the words that came out of Victors mouth. Phichit was smiling and Yuri was trying to hold back tears. Everyone was moved.

Aaditi’s sister and Ivan’s came out and started to dance slowly to the song. Yuuri was smiling, the lyrics made move over to his father and hug him.

 **Janmdata hai jo nam jinse mila**  
Thamkar jinaki unglee hai bachpan chala  
(He(father) is the giver of life whose name we have attained)

Ivan felt hot tears run down his cheeks.  
Then Phichit started to sing.

 **Kandhe par baithke jinke dekha jahan**  
**Gyan jinse mila kya bura kya bhala**  
(We held his finger and walked all the way through our childhood)

 **Kandhe par baithke jinke dekha jahan**  
**Gyan jinse mila kya bura kya bhala**  
(On whose shoulders we sat and saw the world He taught us the difference between right and wrong)

Then Victor sang again

 

 **Janam Deti Hai Jo Maa Jise Jag Kahe Apni Santaan Mein Pran Jiske Rahe Loriyan Hothon Par Sapne Bunti Nazar Neend Jo Vaar De Hans Ke Har Dukh Sahe**  
(She give’s birth,who is known as the mother Who has her life in her child She has lullabies on her lips and dreams for her children in eyes She sacrifice’s her sleep and bears all grief with a smile)

As Victor sang Yuri went and brought up their parents. Phichit was slow dancing with Ivan and Yuri did the same with Aaditi.

Then the song song cut and a new one started to play. This time it’s was a Russian song, it had a heavier and more joyous beat to it.

Yuri kissed his mother's hands as he walked over to the middle and started to dance to the song. Everyone cheered as Yuuri took off his jacket and threw it to the side.

Yuri started dancing and everyone lost their minds. His moves were flawless and it made him look so majestic on the dance floor. Then Phichit and Victor joined in.

Little mistakes were made but everyone laughed it out. Yuuri watched in amazement as Victor danced flawlessly with one hand only. A newfound respect growing in his chest.

Everyone clapped to the beat and the brothers danced their heart, successfully showing their emotions through the dancing.

When they finished, they made a pose and everyone clapped. Yuuri clapped and grinned, Victor was panting but he and his brothers went over and hugged their parents.

Then a beautiful moment happened.

Victor looked up from his hug and his eyes met Yuuri’s in the crowd. They had only met today but it felt like they had known each other for years. Yuuri felt his heart speed up when Victor grinned at him, still panting.

Victor felt something in his chest, a feeling he couldn’t shake. But the feeling was harmless, it wasn’t hate or jealousy. So what was it??

Everyone was still cheering, Aaditi told her sons something that Yuuri couldn’t hear and Victor was somewhat paying attention. He was too busy staring at Yuuri.

Victor smiled, a new feeling he was willing to expand on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/gzcfLGP9RR8
> 
> https://youtu.be/WiT63VCsg5w
> 
> https://youtu.be/sQ0zy8h12fs
> 
> Follow me on Instagram for updates:https://www.instagram.com/_dead_bun_/
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates:Ashley20191


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram for updates:https://www.instagram.com/_dead_bun_/
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates: Ashley20191

It’s been a few days since the party and Victor hasn’t stopped thinking about Yuuri at all. Every thought he has would eventually lead to or start with Yuuri. For example:

  * “ Oh wow these cupcakes looks good, maybe I should try baking. I wonder if Yuuri would eat them?



Then when he was in the middle of a conversation with his friend Chris while shopping

  * “Yuuri likes the color black maybe I could buy this as a gift for him”



And whenever he hears someone calling Yuri, their angry kitten, his mind instantly shoots for Yuuri. Victor was whipped and it’s only been 3 days and the best solution to help overcome this, was finding Yuuri’s instagram. It didn't help because every photo Yuuri took was aesthetically pleasing to him. But his heart broke right after finding out Yuuri was leaving New York to go back to Japan in 5 days.

“Please~ Phichit, what am I supposed to do?” Victor groaned. They were in the kitchen late at night and Victor had a bar of chocolate in his good hand stress eating. Phichit who was on a phone checking out Yuuri’s instagram only nodded, eyebrows knitted in concentration.

“DM him” Phichit said confidently and Victor looked even more stressed. “What am I even supposed to say then?” Victor took a huge bite from the bar. “How about “hey pig wanna hangout?” Said Yuri who was sitting on the counter legs folded and biting into an apple.

“Hey maybe chubby but he’s not a pig” Victor said pouting, “But he is cute and small like a piglet” Victor smiled at the memory of Yuuri’s soft cheeks rising when he smiled. “Who cares just text him so I can go to bed already” Victor and Phichit stole Yuri’s phone to stalk Yuuri on instagram. They were both too scared to use their accounts and felt that they might like a post by accident.

Yuri didn’t care, he just wanted to go sleep. “Hurry and take out your phone” Victor handed the chocolate to Phichit and took out his phone. “Don’t you worry big brother I will end your misery” Victor smiled nervously and opened the app for Phichit.  
“Please don’t do anything stupid” Phichit smiled and Yuri scoffed. “It would be funny if he did” Yuri took the chocolate out of Phichit’s hands and ate it.

**Hey I heard you were leaving New York in a few days**

**Wanna hang out before you leave??**  
**(Sent)**

“There we go” Phichit handed the phone over to Victor who’s shaking hand almost dropped his phone. “Geez Victor I already did the worst part for you all you gotta do is wait” Phichit got up and walked over to the fridge and grabbed Capris on. “Pass me one” he threw one over to Yuri who caught it.

“What if he doesn’t answ-” Victors phone pinged and everyone quickly turned their heads towards the phone. Yuri looked at Victor “Who is it?” Victor replied with “My little piglet”

Phichit speed walked over to Victor and Yuri scooted closer to get a better look at the screen. “He said Victor, why are you still up?” Yuri leaned in more, “what the fuck? He didn’t even answer the question” Yuri asked angrily. Then the phone pinged again everyone was alerted again.

“He said sure but this is only my second time in New York so I have no idea what to do” Victor read the message grinning and Yuri cringed “Wow he’s almost as desperate as you are you” Victor looked over to Yuri.

“If I could move my hand I would’ve already tackled you” Yuri stuck his tongue out at Victor and Victor did the same. “Alright guys answer back,hurry” Phichit broke up their little kitty fight.

“Just say that you’ll pick him up in the morning and get this shit over with” Yuri hopped off the counter and stood behind Victor. Victors thumps glided across the phones screen but still hesitated on the send button. Yuri who was getting more and more impatient tapped the button for Victor.

“There you go” Yuri said and Victor screeched in his head. Phichit laughed at Victor's face. After a while the phone pinged again.

**Alright Victor**

**Sweet dreams**

Victors heart melted  
::::::::::::

Phichit cars pulled up in front of Yuuri’s dads house and Victor who was in the front seat was very jittery. “Hey you got this” Phichit said as looked at Victor. “How do you know that?” Victor was getting even more jittery with the pep talk.

“Because you’re Victor Nikiforov you can do anything” Phichit meant what he said. “You have so much talent and so many fans, you didn’t even let you’re hand stop you” Victor frowned even more.

“That’s what I’m worried about” Victor said those words too quietly. “Huh?” Phichit asked “Nothing” And with that Victor exited out of the car.

Phichit watched as Victor walked over to the door and knocks on it. He was grinning, Phichit has never ever seen such an expression on Victor's face. Yes he was always smiling and happy but this it was something truly special. From just one smile anyone can see how lovestruck Victor had become.

Phichit just wanted his older brother to find love and to never lose it, not like he did. He wanted his brother to have something beautiful and strong.  
:::::::

The door opened and Yuuri came out smiling. He was dressed in a black jeans and a simple black hoodie with red shoes on, nothing fancy since it was only spring. This was something new for Victor to love, Yuuri’s simplicity. He’s seen it all over Yuuri’s instagram.

Yuuri always had on something simple and even here on a “date” Victor isn’t insulted at the fact that Yuuri hadn’t thought of dressing up for him. He was in awe that Yuuri felt comfortable being around him and it gave Victor the closure he needed.

“Come on let’s go Phichit is waiting for us in the car” Yuuri was confused until he remembered that Victor could only use one his hand. “Sometimes I keep forgetting that you can only use one if you’re hands” Victor laughed “Don’t worry I sometimes forget too”

They both laughed and walked over to the car. Phichit roller down the window and smirked at Yuuri. “Hey there” Phichit noticed the disappointing look on Yuuri’s face, “Don’t worry I won’t be with you guys unfortunately I gotta help a friend with something important so you too will have all the time to yourselves”

Victor was instantly red and Yuuri’s was face lit up for a moment but then he remembered that it would be rude if he smiled at the fact his friend wasn’t hanging out with them, so he just said “Oh that’s a shame I wanted to spend time with everyone before I left” but Phichit knew that those words were a lie and Phichit wasn’t going to ruin this beautiful moment.

He laughed it out and Victor still has some red tints on his face but they got in the car. Phichit being the hardcore shipper he is switched on the bluetooth and bad romance by lady Gaga started and Victor being the biggest lady Gaga fan started to sing out loud.

Phichit head banged a little too much for Yuuri’s sense of safety but all his worries went out the window when Victor yelled to him to sing along.

“Caught in your bad romance”~  
Victor yelled out the lyrics and Yuuri slowly amplified his voice and sang with the two brothers in the car.

“I want your horror I want your design”~

“Cause you’re a criminal as long as you're mine”~

They all sang more songs by lady Gaga and in time they reached their destination. Yuuri was a laughing mess because of the brothers who had a karaoke battle. When they got out of the car Phichit waved them goodbye. Yuuri was still laughing when he turned around and saw a building.

“Victor where are we?” Victor walked up to the buildings entrance and gestured Yuuri to follow. “This is the lovely skating rink” Yuuri’s eyes widened and Victor pointed upwards, “See it says it up there”. Yuuri looked up to see a huge sign that says “Lovely rink”. He could manage a little “oh” to come out, Victor opened the door and walked inside and Yuuri followed him.

“Do you know how to skate Yuuri?” Yuuri looked around the rink and back to Victor. “Umm I skate sometimes when I’m not working” Victor noticed how Yuuri hesitated to answer the question.

“I watch your videos on YouTube sometimes” Yuuri scratched the back of his neck. Victor grinned and said in a little teasing voice “Is that why you looked surprised when I told you where we were?” Yuuri looked down at the floor to avoid Victors gaze. “Yes a little” Yuuri said under his breath, “It’s kind of an honor to be honest”

Victor was a little taking back from the words. “Why is that?” And Yuuri now realizing what he said stumbled over his words with anxiety washing over him. He feared that Victor would think he was one of those fans that got close to you just because you’re famous. “It’s j-just that you guys barely let anyone in the rink and umm- it’s”

Yuuri was cut off with Victors booming laugh that echoed off the walls. “That’s so cute” Victors laugh slowed down when he noticed a slight blush on Yuuri’s face. “Are you a fan?” Yuuri perked up at the question.

“Y-yes”

“A little”

“A lot”

“A lot huh” Yuuri’s face burned at Victor reply. “That just made you even cuter” Victor was swooning. “If I knew you were a fan I would’ve invited you over earlier”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner Yuuri” Victor was now hugging Yuuri and rubbing their cheeks together and Yuuri stood there awkwardly. “Oh wellll” Victor heard the uncertainty in Yuuri’s voice and backed up from his hug when the dreaded feeling of him making Yuuri uncomfortable crossed his mind.

“It’s ok you don’t have to tell me”Victor gave a reassuring smile hoping it would make Yuuri more comfortable. “Let’s go skate” Yuuri surprisingly smiled which was confusing since a second ago he looked uncomfortable.

When Victor turned around and walked he was stopped by soft a pull on his shirt.

“V-Victor”

Victor slowly turned around slowly as if he was afraid to scare off Yuuri.

“Yes”

“I was wondering if you could teach me some moves” Victor was soft, Yuuri was looking down at the floor and he pushed up his glasses which seemed to be slowly falling off. To top it off the sun was hitting Yuuri’s face just right so there was a soft glow on the side of his face.

Victor was speechless, he’s seen babies, puppies and kitties but none had made him stop and made him realize the beauty the world has to offer.

“Yes of course” all he could was smile and Yuuri looked up with the excitement of a child getting candy. “Really” Yuuri asked

“Yeah what do you want to learn?” Yuuri was excited to learn more. “I always had trouble with My triple axels”  
:::::::::::

After putting on their skates they head onto the ice. Victor went in first skating around the rink and Yuuri stood at the gateway looking at Victor with amazement. Victor skated with such a grace that would put god to shame and he looked happy just skating around.

Victor skated over to Yuuri, “Are you coming?” Yuuri nodded and stepped onto the ice, he smiled when Victor skated around him while grinning.

“Do you want music?” Victor asked and Yuuri nodded, he skated to the music set in the corner of the rink. It was outside so he had to reach over the the rink and grab the adapter. But Victor keeps forgetting that he could only use one hand and failed to grab the adapter.

Yuuri noticed this and shocked his head while smiling. He skated over and helped Victor. Yuuri laughed off his embarrassment.

“I keep forgetting” Victor pouted and connected his phone. He opened Spotify and played his playlist on shuffle. The song that played was gimmie love by Carly Rae Jepsen.

Yuuri skated to the music, Victor joined in. “Alright Yuuri show me your triple axel”.

Victor stopped skating to look at Yuuri who was still skating. He then leaped into the air and landed perfectly.

“Wow” Victor clapped with a grin. “I thought you said you had troubles with your triple axels” Yuuri skated up to Victor with a surprised look on his face.

“I do that was just a one time thing” Victor looked at Yuuri who stared at him. This time there was no excitement on his face but the look of self doubt instead,this made Victor curious.

“Here, let me show you” Victor skated and did a perfect triple axel. Yuuri could only stare at him the whole time, “See the one thing I learned over the years of skating, is balance”

Victor gestured at his permanently broken arm. “When you have a broken hand it can be hard to twirl in the air”.

Yuuri’s mind was all over the place, he was taking notes down but his body was in a whole other world. His body moved on its own and skated over to Victor.

“See you need to make sure your hands are tucked in…” Yuuri gently touched Victor’s broken hand, he gently took it out of the pocket and held it tenderly.

“I watched your videos, all of them, and everyone wants to know how you broke your arm” he laced the limp arm and laced his fingers together. Victor looked at the hand and spoke softly.

“It’s not something I like to talk about” Yuuri gently placed the hand back in its original place. “Would you ever consider telling me?” When Victor never replied Yuuri panicked. “It’s ok if you don’t want to tell me, although I don’t understand I’ll respect your decision” Victor sheepishly smiled.

In hopes of bringing the mood backup Victor suggested to get something to eat and they both decided to get halal food from the trucks and eat in the park, since Yuuri has only been eating homemade stuff he wanted to try some.

So now they were sitting on a park bench, cris cross applesauce style, surrounded by screaming kids and eating chicken on rice.

“I never knew eating outside food would taste so good” Yuuri shoved a spoonful of rice in his mouth but some got on his cheeks somehow. Victor noticed he gently placed his food on his lap and tried to reach over and wipe the food off of his cheek, but he couldn’t since his hand only allowed some access to the others face. He pulled back quickly in hopes that Yuuri hadn’t noticed his failure however Yuuri did.

“Do I have something on my face?” Yuuri laughed and Victor nodded. “Yeah I was trying to reach it but apparently I couldn’t” Yuuri wiped his lips, “No in your cheeks...right here” Victor tapped on his cheek to show Yuuri and Yuuri successfully wiped off the food.

Yuuri looked up to the trees, the wind softly blew and the new leaves in the trees shaked beautifully.

“It’s such a nice day outside” Yuuri said again putting food in his mouth. Victor who was staring at the kids playing smiled, “it’s always like this during spring”.

Just then a little girl who was playing tag fell in front of them with her ice cream,both Victor and Yuuri looked at the little girl in worry. Victor tried to get up but Yuuri beat him to it.

“Aww are you alright little one?” The girl still sobbed when Yuuri picked her up and brushed off her knees. “My ic-ice cream is ruined” the little girl cried even louder when she noticed the icecream on the floor.

Victor got up and walked up to Yuuri and the girl. “Hey it’s ok..I’ll buy you a new one if you stop crying and show us where your parents are”, the girl wiped her tears and pointed the lady across the park who seemed to be looking for her daughter on the bench. When the mother locked eyes with Victor, he beckoned her over and she hurried over.

The little girl still sobbed when her mother reached them. Yuuri who held the girl close to his chest bounced her up and down in hopes she would stop and slowly she did.

“Are you ok Sara~” the mother took her daughter out of Yuuri’s hand and did the same. “She fell down and her ice cream got ruined” the girl wasn’t crying anymore but just sniffing and wiping tears away from her face, her mouth quivered at the memory of losing her ice cream.

“And look at that she stopped crying” Victor said and ruffled her hair. “You said that if I stopped crying you would buy me ice cream” Victor laughed “Yes I did” the mother looked at Victor and he said “it’s alright she’s too cute” and Yuuri smiled.

“Can I hold her?” Yuuri asked. “Of course” the mother looked at the girl in her hands. “Sara would you like to go to the uncle” and Sara nodded, she reached over to Yuuri and Yuuri took her into his hands. “Sara, is that your name?” Victor asked.

“Yeah! That’s my name. What your name Mr.?” Yuuri laughed, “My name is Victor and this is Yuuri” the mom sat down on the same bench that Victor and Yuuri was at.

They walked over to the ice cream truck and brought the girl her ice cream. When they came over they sat next to the mom. Sara sat in Victor’s lap, the food long forgotten.

“You look familiar” she said and pointed at Victor. They both looked at her, she was still staring.

“You’re that famous ice skater” Victor chuckled. “I’m not an athlete or anything”, the mother nodded. “My oldest son watches you and your brother online but I’ve never seen you before” and Yuuri smiled, “Oh i'm just a friend from Japan” He then started braiding the little girls hair.

“Where are you from?” The mother looked at Victor, “I’m from kazakhstan” she looked so proud to say that.

Victors phone vibrated he took it out and opened the text.

“Yuuri my mom wants to meet you” Yuuri looked up from the girls hair. “Me” and Victor nodded, Yuuri grinned

“Let's go then” the little girl was distracted with her ice cream so they hurried and said they’re goodbyes before she noticed.

And they were off to meet the mother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wanted to make sure that Yuuri and Victor had enough interactions since Yuuri is going back to Japan. But I kept writing a lot so I cut this chapter off and I thought that this chapter went alittle slow. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos 
> 
> Let me know if this chapter was slow  
> Follow me on Instagram for updates:https://www.instagram.com/_dead_bun_/
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates: Ashley20191


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram for updates:_dead_bun_/

They decided to walk to Victor's parents house. It wasn’t that far from the park. So when they reached they had already eaten many street food.

 

Victor opened the door and Yuuri walked in before him.

 

“Vitya~ is that you?” Yuuri walked down the hallway and almost bumped into Aaditi who had a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She was surprised when she saw Yuuri.

 

“A-ah sorry Ma’am,” Yuuri apologized.

 

“Ahhh Yuuri look at you!” she swooned over the man in front of her.

 

“I remember when you just a little baby,” She hugged Yuuri and Yuuri nervously hugged back. When she pulled back she pinched his cheeks.

 

“You probably don’t remember me that much.”

 

“Now look at you,” Aaditi took Yuuri’s hand lead him into the living room. Yuuri reluctantly followed, he kept looking back for Victor who was nowhere to be found. When they reached the living room Aaditi gestured him to sit on down on the furniture.

 

“I’m so sorry Yuuri,” she said sitting with the bouquet of flowers still in her hands.

 

“F-For what?” Yuuri asked. He somehow felt as if he did something wrong.

 

“At the party, I didn’t get greet you properly and it’s been ages since I saw you.” Yuuri let out the breath of air he was holding.

 

“Oh, it’s no problem besides I should’ve greeted you first you’re older than me and the party was for you guys right?” Yuuri politely smiled at her. Aaditi took a rose out of the bouquet and handed it to Yuuri.

 

“You grew up into a kind gentleman.”

 

“Thank you,” he said taking the rose and Victor walked in grinning.

 

“Vitya~ where were you?” She asked and Victor went up to her and kissed her on the cheeks.

 

“I was checking for mail” he said and sat next to Yuuri.

 

“Oh I already got my mail” she said handing Victor a rose too.

 

“Oooh who sent you this?” He asked putting the rose to his nose and smelling it.

 

“Your father did, he sent a note that said ‘I love you like bees love honey’” Aaditi chuckled and Victor cringed at his father's cheesiness. Yuuri smiled, the look on Aaditi’s face showed true love. It was something he wanted but not sure he would get.

 

“Anyways, Yuuri honey would you like something to eat or drink?” Yuuri shook his head.

 

“No thanks, we already ate a lot,” he said looking to Victor and Victor looked back. They both smiled at each other then turned away. Aaditi noticed it, she smiled at them.

 

“Well then, I heard you were leaving in a few days?” She asked and slyly looked at Victor’s expression. He had the look of disappointment on his face.

 

“Yes, in three days,” Yuuri answered.

 

Then reality struck Yuuri, he’s leaving in three days. That means he’s leaving New York, which means he’s leaving Victor. He didn’t want that, he wanted to stay with Victor.

 

“You know Victor and his brothers haven’t been traveling lately,” Aaditi said putting the flowers to her nose and watching both of the boys’ reaction in front of her.

 

“And they’ve never been to Japan before,” Aaditi still stared at the boys in front of them. Victor looked very confused at her words and Yuuri looked like he wanted to say something.

 

“Yuuri, do you have something to say honey” she said in the most sweetest voice trying to coax him out of his shell. Yuuri badly wanted to suggest that Victor and his brothers should go to Japan but was scared he might seem to desperate.

 

“Ummmm” Yuuri was debating if he should say it but Aaditi started laughing.

 

“Victor, you and your brothers should go to Japan.”

 

Victor was a little taken back, Aaditi was never the one to let her kids out of arm's length. So as the silence in room came, Victor took the chance to be with Yuuri longer than he expected.

 

“You’re right,” he said.

 

Yuuri looked at him a smile forming on his face, he could barely contain his excitement.

 

“You can stay at our hot spring resort!” Yuuri beamed.

 

“That’s perfect!”

 

Victor and Yuuri kept talking to each other and Aaditi was amazed at the chemistry between them. They reminded her of her and Ivan when they first met.

 

**YOU COULD SEE THE LOVE**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram for updates:_dead_bun_/


End file.
